


Incoherent

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, During Canon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg mentioned, Omega Ignis Scientia, PWP, Prompto joins at the end, Submissive Ignis Scientia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: When Noctis goes into rut, Gladio is reluctant to offer up his omega boyfriend. As it turns out, he enjoys watching Ignis and Noctis together so much, he decides to join in.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Incoherent

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I legitimately think I need to be stopped. Here’s some more brainless porn from yours truly 🤪

Gladio really shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he is, watching Noctis’s bony frame ploughing into Ignis, Gladio’s long-term boyfriend and _claimed_ omega. But damn if there isn’t something about the way Ignis tries to be so _reserved_ and _delicate_ about it, like he’s not even enjoying himself. He’s probably self-conscious about Gladio watching, and he _should’ve_ been ten minutes ago, back when Gladio was convinced he’d be jealous instead of hopelessly turned on.

Noctis had gone into rut on their road trip, out in the middle of no where, and Ignis was the only omega available (unless they decided to ask some stranger out in the country, but asking if the engaged Prince of Lucis can fuck one of his royal subjects seemed like a bad idea). 

Ignis had suggested it before Gladio could even weigh in, and that had pissed Gladio off, just a little, that Ignis didn’t ask him first (even though it was the obvious solution).

He couldn’t care less now. Those little inklings of jealousy he’d felt watching Ignis take off his clothes are gone now. Ignis was trying his hardest _not_ to enjoy it from the very beginning. He’d undressed himself, slowly and methodically, one item at a time, and he’d instructed Noctis to do the same, like they were just retiring to their hotel room on a regular night.

Gladio had insisted on being in the room when it happened. Prompto had definitely _wanted_ to be there, but that would’ve made the whole thing too kinky when it’s supposed to be practical. Poor Prompto’s probably waiting somewhere outside the hotel room with a hard-on, or maybe in the Regalia beating one out. Gladio vaguely wishes he were here to see this, but he’ll tell him later, in private. And maybe if they all agree, they can invite Prompto the next time, because Gladio now sincerely hopes there will be a next time. 

After Ignis had taken off his clothes, he’d turned, briefly appraised Noctis’s body, no differently than he would have if he were wearing clothes, and he’d looked at Noctis, then Gladio, before asking what position would be suitable.

Gladio remembers being _worried_ that Ignis wasn’t turned on, that even with two alphas in the room, he wouldn’t be able to get slick and open enough for scrawny little Noctis to enter him, but it was clear as soon as he bent over the mattress that Ignis’s hole was twitching open and fully slick, which meant he was enjoying this a lot more than he was letting on. 

Maybe there are things Gladio doesn’t know about Ignis and his sexual preferences, even after all this time. They have great sex, sure, but they’ve only ever had it with each other. You don’t get much room for experimentation when you start dating someone at the age of 15.

Gladio’s back in the moment, watching Ignis’s face tremor ever so slightly. He’s clearly trying to contain himself, to pretend like his precious prince ravaging his asshole is just another evening. And that’s honestly pretty hot, but Gladio feels like it’s only polite to tell Ignis he doesn’t have to go through the effort anymore. Gladio asked to watch because he wanted to be sure Noctis didn’t try anything fresh, and now he wants Noctis to try everything and participate himself. 

Gladio stands, his dick hanging out of his pants, and sits cross-legged on the bed squarely in front of Ignis. Ignis’s back is bent, his face titled towards the mattress, but he weakly pushes himself up to look Gladio in the eye. 

Gladio is instantly enraptured, all rational thought stolen by how _wrecked_ Ignis looks, tendrils of sweat sticking to his hair as he’s rocked back and forth by Noctis’s thrusts. He smells amazing too. Gladio can’t resist leaning in and inhaling his scent gland like the drug that it is, savoring the barely withheld whimper he gets in response. 

“Fuck, Iggy,” he whispers. “Fuck, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Ignis’s eyes clothes, he bites his lip, and Gladio has his answer.

He looks at the prince to find he’s not even paying attention to the two of them. His eyes are glued to his own dick as it pumps in and out of his advisor. Fuck, Gladio can’t even blame him. He likes watching it just as much. 

Gladio leans in, clasping one hand gently around Ignis’s neck. “It’s okay that you’re enjoying it. I like it too.”

Ignis moans for the first time since this encounter began, and that’s really all Gladio needed to hear. He quickly guides Ignis’s mouth to his cock, and Ignis knows what to do. He latches onto Gladio’s dick, enveloping him in a thick heat, and Gladio feels a little bad for thinking it’s _hot_ how Ignis can’t seem to achieve the same carefully calculated control he’s used to having with his mouth, no matter how hard he tries. This is new for Ignis. He can’t be perfect. He can hardly even be _good_ , but somehow that makes it even better, the sloppy way Ignis tries to pleasure his cock, but can barely manage due to the power of Noctis’s thrusts.

Gladio decides to help him out. It’s only fair. He takes hold of Ignis’s hair and starts pumping into his mouth, not rough enough to do any damage, just enough to demonstrate to Ignis how fully he’s lost control. Ignis succumbs to it, his hands digging into Gladio’s thighs, plunging deeper, trying to stuff as much of Gladio’s cock down his throat as he can. 

_Now_ Noctis is watching. His eyes are fixed on Ignis, and Gladio can see his face screw up and guesses he’s going to come. It’s obvious when he does, a low grunt followed by a sigh as he pumps his spend into Ignis’s channel. They didn’t have a condom, but Ignis has been on birth control for years, and they’ve never had an accident. Gladio figures it’ll be fine. Besides, if he’s being perfectly honest, he’s eager to see the mess Noctis left behind.

Ignis continues working Gladio’s cock like nothing happened, but Gladio stops him with a hand on his chin, enjoying the dazed look in his eyes as he stares up, confused, maybe even a little upset, that Gladio’s ruined his fun.

“Let’s get you on the bed,” Gladio explains, “Just until Noctis’s knot goes down. That way I can get you off myself.” 

“Astrals,” Ignis murmurs, and Gladio smiles. He and Noctis work together to arrange him so Noctis is spooning him from behind, his knot still tucked inside. Gladio lays facing Ignis and takes his cock in hand, leaning in to kiss his neck and immerse himself in Ignis’s scent.

“Gods, that was fucking hot,” Gladio whispers. “I’m gonna let him take you whenever he wants now, as long as I can watch and fuck you after. Just as soon as his knot’s out, I’m going to rail you, make sure you’re filled up with both our come. I bet that’s what you wanted this whole time, right? Fuck, Iggy,” he says as he feels Ignis spilling into his hand, lips parting enough for Gladio to claim a messy kiss.

Gladio doesn’t even feel awkward about looking Noctis in the eye when he asks, “How much longer ‘til you can pull out?”

“Huh? Uh, few minutes probably?”

“Good, I’m getting Prompto,” Gladio announces, tucking his erection into his pants and zipping up his fly as best he can, ignoring Ignis’s confused expression. 

“What?!” Noctis asks.

“C’mon,” Gladio shrugs. “Just ‘cause he’s a beta doesn’t mean he’s gotta miss out, and I _know_ you’ve got a thing for him anyway. Iggy, what do you think?”

“I don’t...really care,” Ignis replies, half-dazed.

Gods, Gladio loves seeing Ignis like this, practically incoherent after sex, not even caring who Gladio invites into their bed.

Gladio exits the room, and, to his surprise, finds Prompto right away, sitting pitifully just outside the door looking bored and downtrodden. 

“Hey blondie,” he says, giving his shoulder a friendly shake. “Get your ass in here. There’s something I want you to see.”

Prompto scrambles to his feet. Gladio closes the door behind them, leaving Prompto trapped in a sea of alpha pheromones and omega slick. Even for a beta, it must be a bit overwhelming. Prompto’s mouth falls open when he finds Noctis and Ignis still glued together on the bed. Noctis is pumping into Ignis again, and Ignis is much less shy than before, crying out and reaching for Gladio as soon as he’s in sight. As tempted as Gladio is to respond right away, he has a better idea.

”C’mere,” Gladio says to Prompto, pulling him in by the waist until their bodies are flush. “You want in on this?”

Prompto nods up at him, dumbfounded, and Gladio smiles as he takes off his owns clothes and watches Prompto do the same.

Turns out Prompto has a nice body and a cute butt. 

“Iggy wants you,” Gladio smirks. “Why don’t you go see what he needs.”

“Really? Uh,” Prompto says, eyes darting uncertainly between Gladio and Ignis. 

“It’s what he wants,” Gladio insists. “Right, Iggy?”

Ignis’s response is an obscene, half-moaned _yes_. Noctis seems entirely lost to lust again, pounding into Ignis, barely even concerned by Prompto’s presence. 

Gladio takes the liberty of gripping Prompto’s ass in his palm, giving it a strong squeeze before he slaps it, pushing him in the direction of Ignis. Prompto goes quickly after that, crawling into Ignis’s arms. 

Ignis is so thoroughly wrecked, he doesn’t hesitate to pull Prompto close, desperate for a kiss. Gladio smiles at his handiwork before joining in himself, spooning Prompto from behind and rubbing his dick between Prompto’s thick cheeks, enjoying the way both Ignis _and_ Prompto respond to having his arm wrapped around them. 

Gladio’s eyes are drawn to Noctis, who’s now staring back at him as he continues ravaging his omega. Gladio smiles at him, just to see if he can break his intense concentration, and Noctis grins back before his attention returns to Ignis, his hand digging into Ignis’s thigh so he can fuck him harder, almost as if he’d read Gladio’s mind.


End file.
